Do you really ?
by Yorokobi no Otome
Summary: During a battle with Nobunaga's army, Nagamasa is knocked out by the wild man.Having to live his life with Keiji now, can Nagamasa make it knowing that someone might find him alive and not dead?  Don't like don't read.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Keiji or Nagamasa. They belong to themselves and as well as Koei

Chapter 1

The first time I saw him, I thought he was crazy running into battle thinking this war between my brother and I was fun and exciting. When fighting him I could have swore he had sympathy in his eyes when fighting, he wasn't even putting up a fight against my attacks merely blocking and not taking advantage that I left myself open many times. I feel angry at this mercy that is being shown, I know that I should be grateful at this mercy being shown but I feel myself not wanting it. I began swinging in blind rage not really paying attention on what I was hitting. My hand slipped from my weapon, I cursed in anger as his weapon was upon me. So this was the end I can't leave Oichi behind yet, maybe I should that would best for her. No more conflict between her and her brother, the last thing I heard before death welcomed me was "Sorry buddy."

Chapter 2

Darkness was all I could see, I can hear birds chirping and the silent howl of the wind. 'So I'm really dead...Wait a second there's light no I must be imagining this' I willed myself to open my eyes but shut them quickly from the sun rays. Suddenly it was dark I opened my eyes back open. "Finally you wake up, I was just thinking of leaving you and find a challenge for today." I looked up and saw him smiling at me "You must be hungry from traveling, so I'll be right back." When he left I looked around me 'I must be a prisoner, what happened to Lady Oichi?' I stood up feeling weird; I looked down at my attire. I was wearing only a hakama, my face heated up. "Umm are you feelin ok?" I looked up again and saw him carrying a bento box "I am starting to think I hit you too hard when I knocked you out." "Wait you knock me out and can you be ever so kindly to tell me where I am?" I tried my hardest not to yell and scream at him. He threw me the box telling me his name "The name's Keiji Maeda, you eat and I'll tell you what happen."

Chapter 3

"Ok here's what happened. I was fighting you I saw you didn't want to be there on the battlefield and you looked like you would be some fun to hang out with, so I knock you upside the head and took you off the battlefield, telling Lord Nobunaga that you're dead. That pretty much it." Keiji said scratching his head. I let go of the box dropping it on the woodened floor. "You took me away from the battlefield because I looked like I would be fun! Poor Lady Oichi having to hear such lies from you and the praising from the enemy army. I'm going to prove those lies wrong!" I vowed standing up looking for my clothes. He grabbed my hand "Did you just hear me I said I told Lord Nobunaga that you were dead." I froze at what he said to me 'That means that Lady Oichi thinks I am dead.'

"So Nagamasa Azai is dead and no longer walks on this earth." I muttered to myself. "Yup pretty much, you have to change your name." He said looking out the window. "And I am supposed to go along with this." I stared at him waiting patiently "Well uh yeah what else are you supposed to do besides travel with me?" "Fine I understand my name for now on shall be Kiyoshi Kishi and I shall travel with you." I took a look at my original attire and sighed 'I won't be able to wear this again or be able to use my weapon that would give me away.' "You don't have to look so depressed, it will be fun I promise." He laid a hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to your new life Naga- no Kiyoshi." I muttered to myself.


	2. The Middle

Chapter 4

I woke up with Keiji shaking me "Naga- I mean Kiyoshi we should get you some new clothes, here." He threw me

One of his Dofukus "Keiji this is too big, I can't fit this." I emphasized by showing him how tall I was. "Don't worry buddy I'll help you with that." He began walking towards me "Uh no I think I got it." I said running out of the room. I began to wonder how I was going to put this on. I began putting it on, Once I got the clothing on I tied the three ties tightly so the clothes would fall off of me. I slipped on the zoris, walking outside to where Keiji was petting his horse. Keiji turned around running his eyes all over me. "Nice, I wonder how you did that." "I pulled a couple of strings." I laughed at the amazement in his eyes. He smiled; his horse nudged him "Oh Kiyoshi this Matsukaze, Matsukaze Nagamasa or Kiyoshi." I put out my hand welcoming him He put his muzzle in my hand. "Aw look at that you guys are already warming up to each other, well we better get moving." He got on Matsukaze reaching out a hand for me to take grabbing his hand I hoisted myself on Matsukaze. "Well Matsukaze you know where to go." I held on tight to Keiji taking in the scenery around me while riding. The trees looked as if they were running, the wind rushing around us. Everything was moving so fast, soon enough we were at a market in Omi. I jumped off Matsukaze and began walking with Keiji and Matsukaze trailing behind me. Looking around for a certain shop I maneuvered around the crowds finally finding the shop. Walking in the shop I greeted the owner and started searching around for some clothes. I jumped off Matsukaze and began walking with Keiji and Matsukaze trailing behind me. Looking around for a certain shop I maneuvered around the crowds finally finding the shop. Walking in the shop I greeted the owner and started searching around for some clothes. Someone taps my shoulder I turn around to find it's only Keiji. "Yes Keiji?" "You should get these their really nice." He offered showing me the clothes. Me not really paying attention I took them buying them leaving out the shop with Keiji. We rode back home, telling Keiji I would be right out after I change. I left into one of the rooms as I started to change I notice these clothes were surprisingly tight. I looked in the mirror "Keiji!" no one answered; I walked out of the room and began searching for him. He was no where to be seen, 'He must have known.'

Chapter 5

I woke up finding myself on a futon 'I must have fallen asleep waiting for Keiji.' I walked outside to see Keiji eating "Wow Kiyoshi you really look like a chick just got to grow out your hair." "Keiji there is no way I will wear these." "It will help you disguise yourself better." I see what he was trying to do he was trying to reason with me but I was not going to give in "No way." "Okay then you can't travel with me and have to stay in this stuffy place." 'Don't give in' "Why can't I?" "Cause people will notice you faster." 'Darn he has me there' "Fine, just give me a week." "Well now that that's over with eat some food." He patted the seat next to him; I sat and said my prayers. Beginning to eat I asked Keiji what was he going to do now. "Well buddy as long as Lord Nobunaga don't start any battle then nothing but that would be boring." "Keiji what's so fun in war?" He looked at me then thought and answered "The excitement of whether you are going to die or not and the new challenges." I was shocked, Keiji was a different was anything I have ever seen someone who finds war fun. "Hmm just wondering how, I can't relate though." "Eh don't try too." After we were done having a chat I decided to walk around the woods taking in where I was. I saw out my vision Matsukaze walking besides me. I patted his neck "Keiji's worried about me huh?" He just gave me a looked that I could only understand. I found a lake and sat by it, looking at myself wondering what Oichi was doing. I closed my eyes listening to everything around me "Still thinking of Lady Oichi?" "Yes it worries me very much." "Don't worry she is in better hands if that helps." I just stayed silent waiting. "How bout this when your hair grows out I'll take you to the main camp so you can see Oichi." I turned around smiling "That would be nice Keiji." "Come one it's getting dark." He helped me up and began walking; walking beside him I thought maybe this would be fun. Eating dinner and talking with Keiji, I went to bed.

Chapter 6 time skip: One Week

Drinking tea thinking I began waiting for Keiji to come back fortunately for Keiji, Nobunaga had started suppressing the Ikki rebels. Unfortunately for me there was no one here to keep me company. It had been hours and I was growing bored by the minute I had taken a walk in the woods but that didn't satisfy my boredom. Laying on the floor waiting and trying to find to do, I heard a neigh. I ran out the house seeing Keiji and another person, Keiji unmounting himself from Matsukaze. "Keiji you're finally back." Giving him a hug and stepping back "And I see you brought a visitor." "Eh that's just someone I met today on the battlefield." "Magoichi Saika, young lady." He bowed "Nice to meet you Magoichi, if you don't mind me asking what happened out there." "Well beautiful lady the demon king tried to suppress some Ikki rebels and won and Keiji helped them and me off the battlefield." He looked down at the ground "But enough of that, I should tell you that your hair is more beautiful than the sun's rays." I thanked him for the compliment but not giving in to his flirting. I felt myself being pulled "Just because I helped doesn't mean you can flirt with Kiyoshi." Keiji said laughing. "If you say so thanks see ya." Magoichi laughed getting on his horse and leaving. "Keiji can we go to the camp tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. "Okay but don't do anything crazy." I scoffed "You're telling me not to go crazy." "See someone has a bit of humor." "Hey I was bored so I hope you didn't mind but I made Lunch." I waited for his reply; I got an awesome. While eating he told me he was telling me about all the crazy stuff that was happening. "How can you still serve a lord like Nobunaga?" "Aww he ain't such a bad guy when you get to know him." He thought for a moment "What's that saying, don't judge the book by its cover." "Your right but what about he's actions?" "Hmm don't know but until I get sick of serving him." "Well alright if you say so." I failed miserably trying to change his views, we ate well I ate in silence while he talked about some stuff I didn't understand. I decided that I was going to take a bath at the hot springs, taking Matsukaze with me I rode to the nearest hot spring. Stopping before the entrance I remembered I am a man not a woman. 'I have to make this work.' Undressing really quickly before anyone can see me, wrapping a towel me very tightly I walked into the water surrounded by other girls. I tried calming myself down but then one the women swam towards me. "Hi there, you have really pretty hair do you mind if I touch it?" "No not all." She put her hand in my hair and began to stroke it. "Wow it's really soft just like I had imagined." I thanked her and pretty soon we were having conversations. The first girl name was Gurin Keki, the second is Mazenta Watanabe, and the third was Murasakiiro Denkyu. They were talking to me about the hardship of a Lady. I couldn't agree with them because well you know why. I looked up at the sky seeing that it was now very dark "Sorry but I got to get going." I said getting out and heading to a room. "You're leaving at this time at night with no one escorting you." Gurin asked me. I assured her that someone was going to pick me up and her and her friends left me waiting for Matsukaze. I felt someone come beside me I was about to speak but then I saw it wasn't Matsukaze. "Hey there pretty lady you waiting for someone." The man said getting closer by the minute. I back up trying to be unnoticeable and started whistling for Matsukaze but hit something backing up. I tried to turned around and run but my hands were behind my back 'Hurry Matsukaze please.' "Don't worry, it will be over soon." "Please let me go!" I tried loosing his grip but he gripped on tighter. 'Think…right.' I kick behind me hitting the minion in his nuts. "You bitch!" His minion hissed grabbing at his nuts. I tried to run closer to Keiji's home but fell face flat to the dirt "You're not getting away!" "Let go!" I kicked again running blindly. I ran into a wall 'Great!' My kimono was already torn to shreds; he grabbed me roughly and began force kissing me. I couldn't help it, I felt so helpless. I cried as he slipped his tongue in my mouth, I heard hooves in the dirt 'Please Matsukaze.' He let go of me throwing me roughly on the ground. Matsukaze leaned down letting me climb on him. "Matsukaze I need a new kimono, I can't let Keiji see me like this." I held on as we went to the market 'I know this is wrong but I'm sorry.' I slipped in the shop and stole a kimono and washed my face. "Okay I'm ready to go home.


End file.
